


Stressed Out

by Sabrielandacesam



Series: Again Verse' [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 13, Cas needs to be in this fic more and I promise I will include him more, Changes POV often, Dean is a jerk first few chapters, Established Relationship, FTM Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Sam, Rowena also needs a hug and Sam helps, Sam and Gabe watched vines, Sam needs a hug and Gabriel is here to help, Season 13 AU, Trans!Sam Winchester, Vine will never die as long as I'm here, they now quote vines, you cannot stop me from having them quote vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrielandacesam/pseuds/Sabrielandacesam
Summary: Sam has to deal with the sudden revelation that he is having Gabriel's child. Sam also has to teach a young Nephilim how to work his powers. Old faces reappear and new faces will immerge.The title is a Twenty One Pilots song





	1. Shrike - Hozier

**Author's Note:**

> New readers: Please read part one and two before reading this. First part has rape of a major character. Pay attention to the tags in all three stories. 
> 
> For my longtime readers: Sorry this took so long to post. I have almost the entire story written already but I forgot to post it. My bad guys.

\-----------(POV ((Sam)))--------

Sam has been training Jack to properly use his powers. Four months have gone by with little but promising progress. Luckily, Gabriel and Cas have been around to help him get a grip on them. Dean, however, had been the opposite of helpful. He constantly is yelling at Jack and just generally being negative. It's gotten to the point where whenever the go out on a hunt Sam, Gabe, and Jack stay in a different room. Cas either stays with Dean or just doesn't stay at all. And of course, that's even if Gabe and Cas come along on the hunt.

 

  
The car rides were even worse. Dean has been gripping the wheel with a death grip. He hasn't been turning on any music or doing anything. Which is where they were at now. They're driving up to Maine. Around the area, they were heading signs of werewolves have been popping up like crazy.

 

  
Sam looks in the mirror. Watching Jack stare out the window. He's wearing earbuds and listening to some music that Sam downloaded to Jack's phone. Sam can faintly hear the opening riff to The Phoenix. The younger man? Child? Was doing really well. Even with Dean’s constant nagging. The only problem would be the fact he is too scared to use them very much. After Sam had explained a bit of what Lucifer had done Jack instantly starting seeing that he would be like Lucifer.

 

  
Sam knew better though. From the instant, he met Jack Sam was positive that Jack would never be like Lucifer. Jack was good and pure. Jack knew what the right thing was and he always did it. Jack was also polite, thoughtful, and honest.

 

  
"We are stopping in 10 minutes," Dean gruffly says. "Gonna grab a hotel while here too."

 

  
"Alright, " Sam responds quietly. Then they dissolve back into silence.

 

  
It reminds Sam so much of when he came out to John. There had been a huge fight and then neither of them talked to each other for 3 days. Dean did most of the communicating but when there was nothing to communicate they were all stuck in an awful silence. If Sam was being honest, those three days were the best days of his life. For once he didn’t have to worry about John yelling at him for some reason or another. However, those three days were short-lived. After Dean went out to get food John had started screaming, again. Then he started beating Sam. The bruises he got from that night made Sam drop the subject with the man for the rest of his teen years.

 

  
“Sam?” Jack pipes up from the backseat.

 

  
“Yeah?”

 

  
“What is your favorite band?”

 

  
“Now that is a difficult question to answer,” Sam explains. “I don’t really have a favorite band.” Dean lightly growls from the driver side, but Sam ignores him. “I like a lot of different bands I also like individual artists.”

 

  
“What does drawing have to do with music?” Jack asks confused.

 

  
“Artist is a way to describe anybody who makes something. Most people say artist as in drawing or as in music. Does that make sense?”

 

  
Jack hums quietly. Sam takes that as Jack understanding what Sam had met.

 

"I could pick a few bands and artists who I do like though. If you really want to know."

 

  
"Yeah. Yeah, I think I would like that."

 

  
"Well, I like Fall Out Boy, which is something that's on your phone. I also like an artist named Jaymes Young that one isn't on your phone but if you-"

 

Dean cuts Sam off. "Enough of the emo crap Sam."

 

"Fine." Sam is honestly too tired to fight with Dean.

 

  
“Sorry,” Jack whispers.

 

  
“Shut up,” Dean says.

 

  
Sam gets a flare of anger. “He’s not doing anything wrong,” he argues. “Leave him alone.”

 

  
“I'll say whatever I damn please, ” Dean snacks back.

 

  
“Then why couldn't I talk about music?” Sam asks his brother.

 

  
“That's uhh different, ” Dean stammers.

 

  
“Ok, sure buddy.”

 

  
The both of them delve back into silence Sam decides to pray to Gabriel.

 

  
_Gabriel, you should totally pull another Mystery Spot. This time on Dean rather than me. He's being a giant asshole._

 

  
A couple of seconds after Sam sends the prayer his phone vibrates. Looking down at the text he suppresses a laugh.

  
_Gabe: Consider it done. what do you think would be more traumatizing for him, us making out or the Impala being crashed?_

 

Sam unlocks his phone and quickly responds to the text.

 

  
_Sam: How about the Impala crashing behind us making out?_

 

  
There are a few more seconds of silence then Gabriel sends a response.

 

  
_Gabe: … remind me to never get on your bad side._

 

  
Sam is a much quicker typer than Gabe.

 

  
_Sam: Nah more fun for you to have to learn your lesson_.

 

  
_Gabe: Sam Winchester was that a threat???_

 

  
_Sam: Yeah well I have all of the power of God on my side._

 

  
To be honest Sam doesn't regret all the nights he has spent with Gabe watching vine and meme compilations on youtube. It really makes life more interesting. It's also super fun to confuse the hell out of Dean and Cas.

 

  
_Gabe: I don't know if that was supposed to make me scared or horny… I'm a bit of both right now._

 

  
_Sam: Well thanks for the information._

 

  
_Gabe: My dick says it made me horny_

 

  
_Sam: Can't help you with that._

 

  
_Gabe: You sure? I mean I can fly to you. And then whisk you away into the sunset._

 

  
_Sam: Ugh Angel Travel is probably the last thing I want right now._

 

  
_Gabe: ... Is it cause if the baby?_

 

  
_Sam: Yeah. I've done a bit of research and apparently, I'm experiencing ‘morning sickness’ except you know all the time. God this sucks._

 

  
_Gabe: sorry I know you don’t want to be pregnant._

 

  
_Sam: Not your fault. I'm the one who wanted to have sex. It's just. I'm a guy I shouldn't get pregnant. Even if I do have a uterus._

 

  
_Gabe: I'll see what I can do to help._

 

  
_Sam: Thanks._

 

  
_Gabe: I'll talk to you later. I love you ^.^_

 

  
_Sam: I love you too._

 

  
Sam puts down his phone and watches as Dean pulls into a motel parking lot. “I'm checking us into a room, ” Dean growls quickly getting out of the car, and walking in.

 

  
“Why does Dean hate me?” Jacks asks from the back seat.

 

  
Sam sighs “I don't know. I can understand why he is mad at me but you have done nothing wrong. And I'm sorry about that Jack. I truly am sorry.” He says in earnest.

 

  
“Why would he be mad at you?”

 

  
“Because I made a mistake. And well, we have no idea how it is gonna turn out.” Sam looks back at Jack and sees the look on his face. “No no no! It's not related to you, don't worry. Jack nothing you ever do will make me call you a mistake.”

 

  
“Oh thank you.” Jack is relieved. “What is your mistake then?”

 

  
“I got pregnant,” Sam explains.

 

  
“Wait? So I will get a little brother or sister?” Jack questions. Sam is grateful that Jack didn’t ask how a man can get pregnant. He doesn’t really understand how he could have that talk with Jack. Its less of him not being supportive and more of Sam not fully knowing how to explain it.

 

  
“Well yeah.” Sam smiles back at Jack.

 

  
“What if they don't like me?” Jack sounds worried.

 

  
“Hey, hey, hey you will be a great brother. I have a feeling that no matter what happens you two will be best friends so I wouldn't worry about that ok?”

 

  
“Ok then, ” Jack says hesitantly as if he didn’t believe Sam. “If you say so.”

 

  
“Trust me.” 


	2. Sweet Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFW Hunts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is a song by Hozier
> 
> I don't really have an excuse for this being this late.

\-----------(POV Change ((Sam)))--------

 

“Sam, you really shouldn't be going out to hunt werewolves.” Dean tried to keep Sam at the hotel with Jack.

 

“No, ” Sam is growing irritated at Dean trying to sideline him. “I want to come, and so I'm coming along.” 

 

“Dammit, Sam. Why don't you just-” 

 

“Nope. I am coming with you, and that's final.”

 

“Fucking stubborn bitch” Dean mumbles “Fine, but don’t think you are even getting within 20 feet of the fight.” Dean reluctantly lets him come along.

“You know I can shoot right?”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Everything got fucked. Sam was doing just fine, but Dean was more concerned about Sam getting hurt rather than himself. So the fucking idiot managed to get himself clawed. So Dean is down for the count, and Sam then was left to finish killing the werewolves and manage to drag his unconscious and barely breathing brother to the Impala. 

 

Dragging your stupid comatose brother when you are four months pregnant isn’t a really easy thing to do. Sam would call Gabriel for back up but his phone was smashed by a werewolf, and he also has no idea where he is so praying is out of the question. The Impala is roughly a mile or so away from where they are. 

 

Great. Just fucking great. 

 

Sam stumbles and falls to his knees. He’s barely able to keep a hold on Dean.

 

God Dammit! I’m too weak to do anything. 

 

Sam gently drops Dean to the ground before. Sitting himself down on the ground. Sam's chest is heaving as he struggles to catch his breath. 

 

Sam feels a small shifting where the baby is. He places his hand over it. 

“Shhhhhh, ” Sam shushes the baby moving. “Calm down.” 

 

“Sam?” A voice questions from in front of him. 

 

“Jack?” Sam recognizes the voice instantly. “What are you doing here?” Jack walks out of a bush and gives Sam a shy smile.

 

“I was sitting in the hotel room until I felt something. It's like you were calling to me if that makes sense.”

 

“I didn't pray to you though?”

 

“I don't know. All I know is that something called me here.”

 

“Doesn't matter right now. Do you think you can teleport us outta here?” Sam dismissed Jack’s comment. 

 

“Yep!” Jack smiles. “I've been practicing in between hunts!” 

 

Sam feels pride rise in his chest. “Good! Can you take Dean and me to the Impala?”

 

“Yeah!” Jack sounds like an excited puppy would if they could speak. Sam grabs Dean again, and Jack reaches his hand out and teleports them. This time it feels different though. Its a mixture of nauseating and calming at the same time. Sam has a feeling it's all related to the baby. 

“Thanks, Jack!” Sam smiles. And gently puts Dean in the back seat. “Can you sit here with him?” 

Jack nods and gets in the car. As soon as everybody is as settled as they can be Sam drives off.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The human guides his brother to a bed with the best of his abilities. After setting Dean down Sam sits on the bed adjacent to him. Huffing and puffing he places a hand on his stomach. Jack sits down next to him. Sam watches the Nephilim sit cross-legged and stares at Dean’s unconscious form. Once upon a time, Sam would have been terrified of Jack. Hell, he was terrified when the Nephilim was born. As time has continued Sam quickly realized Jack is absolutely nothing like Lucifer. In fact, Jack had no traits of Lucifer’s at all. He was just a quirky and kind kid who happened to have angelic powers.

 

“He’s gonna be ok right?” Jack questions. He is turning back to Sam. 

 

“Yes he will,” Sam responds. “He’s just been knocked out.”

 

“What are you going to name the baby?” Jack jumps right into the next question. 

 

“I umm-” Sam stutters, he wasn’t expecting that question to come up yet. “I’m not sure. It's up to Gabriel and me, but it also depends on if its a girl or a boy.” 

 

“Oh ok.” Jack seems satisfied with the answer. The two of them switch back to a comfortable silence. 

 

After roughly half of an hour of the, both of them sitting in silence Sam’s stomach growls lightly. Sam sighs lightly. 

 

“Are you hungry? Jack asks. 

 

“A bit, but I will be fine.” Sam measures the Nephilim. “I want to wait for Dean to wake up before I get any food.” 

 

“What if it takes him a while to get up?” Jacks soft voice questions.

 

“I don't know,” Sam admits. “I do know if it takes him more than an hour to wake up. I'm getting Gabriel to come here.” 

 

“Oh. What if Gabriel doesn’t come?” The thing about Jack is the kid is very curious about everything. He wants an answer to everything. Sam usually loves answering Jack’s questions, but right now he’s tired and hungry. However, Sam is not going to pull a ‘John Winchester’ and yell at Jack. That’s just a part of being a parent, and Sam is prepared to answer all of Jack’s questions. 

 

“He will. As long as Gabriel can either receive a text message or I can pray to him, he will come,” Sam gently explains. “I trust him.”

 

“How did you and Gabriel meet?” 

 

“It’s a pretty long story,” Sam explained. “You probably don’t want to hear it.”

 

“Please?” Jack begged. “You don’t have to tell me the whole thing.”

 

“Oh all right.” Sam gives in. “I’ll give you the major points.” 

 

“Yay!” Jack quickly interrupted. 

“Dean and I were working a case. It was a really strange case that didn’t make much sense at all. We were first brought to town by a professor who had committed suicide,” Sam started. “While we were searching around for witnesses we found a janitor. That janitor unbeknownst to me was Gabriel. We hit it off pretty quickly. I thought he was cute and he thought I was cute. Then I found out he was a trickster. I pushed my hate for monster’s aside-” Sam looks over at Dean quickly. “and let him go. We run into each other every few months. He would be causing trouble, and Dean would try to stop him. After one of those cases, he gave me his phone number. After a while, I found out who he really was, and the rest is history.”

 

Jack nods. “So you just kept letting him go?” 

 

“I couldn’t kill him.”

 

“Not that the wooden stake would have done any good.” Gabriel’s voice speaks up from behind them. “So you were stuck with me.” 

 

“Dang. If only they did.” Sam says playfully turning to face the archangel. 

 

“Ahh but then you wouldn’t have anybody to pull your handsome ass out of the fire,” Gabriel responds equally playfully. 

 

“Bold of you to assume I need somebody to.”

 

Gabriel giggles. “Right I forgot you don’t need no man.” 

 

“Exactly.” Sam notices Jack watching both of them with a small smile. “Now how long have you been standing back there?” 

 

Gabriel crosses the room and plops on the bed in front of where Sam was sitting. “Long enough to hear the story.” 

 

“What made you come up here?”

 

“I tried calling, but you didn’t pick up.” 

 

“So you decided to drop in?” 

 

“Yep.” Gabriel drags out the P,“And it looks like you might need me for Mr. Comatose over there?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Can’t I just leave him?” Gabriel whines. “It’s so nice and quiet without him.” 

 

“Gabriel,” Sam warns. Giving the archangel a bitch face. 

 

“Fine!” Gabriel whines. The archangel jumps off the bed and makes his way over to Dean. He places a hand on his head. Just as Gabriel removed his hand Dean lets out a tiny groan.

 

Dean sits up and rubs the spot where he had been scratched. “That hurt like a bitch.” 

 

“Good thing I came with you,” Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean.

 

“Oh shut up.” 

 

“Also if it weren’t for Jack we would both probably be screwed. So I think you owe him a thank you.” 

 

“Shut up Sam.” Dean snarls. 

 

“Don’t yell at me.” 

 

“I’ll do whatever I damn please.” Dean retorts before getting off the bed and grabbing the Impala keys. “I’m going out to a bar.” Dean opens the door and slams it shut behind him. 

 

Gabriel, Sam, and Jack all share a look.


	3. In the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get in another argument. Some things are said that shouldn't have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for it being this late. 
> 
> Tw: Mentions of child abuse and rape

\-----------(POV Sam)))---------------------

  
Sam and Gabriel were sitting in the library researching about what’s left of the British Men of Letters when Dean stormed in. It’s been about a week since their last argument. Dean came back from the bar and had basically told everyone to fuck off. So Gabriel had flown Sam, Jack, and himself back to the bunker. Dean got back a few days later. Dean has spent the past few days in and out of the Bunker. It has been driving everybody nuts. Cause while Sam and Gabriel are doing essential things Dean is being emo and refusing to help.

 

  
Sam watched Dean pace down the stairs. His brother turned as if to go towards the kitchen.

 

 

Sam heard Jack say, “Hey, Dean!” before the sound of a crack. Gabriel and Sam both jump from their seats and runs to where the noise had come from. Sam slams to a stop at the sight of blood flowing from Jack’s nose.

 

 

“Stay out of my way!” Dean yelled at Jack. Jack was looking terrified. Sam was the first to step into action. He grabbed Dean’s shoulder and pulled him away from where he was heading. “What the fuck, Sam?” The older hunter yelled at him.

 

  
Sam turned around to see Gabriel helping Jack. Sam nodded at Gabriel before turning back to his brother. “No, what the fuck are you doing?”

 

  
“Whatever I want to!”

  
“What did he do to deserve you hitting him?”

 

  
“Existing is more than fair enough!” Dean roared back at Sam.

 

  
“It’s not his fault!”

 

  
“I don’t care!”

 

  
“Dean, you are starting to get on my nerves!”

 

  
“Good thing, I don’t give a fuck about your nerves!”

 

  
“Thanks, Dean I’m really feeling the love.”

 

  
“Who cares.”

 

  
Sam feels a punch against his face. He is able to stay on his feet but can feel a bruise forming on his cheek. “Do you honestly think that hitting me is gonna do anything?”

 

 

“Maybe it will keep you out of trouble!”

 

 

"Dean, you can't just dictate what I do with my life!"

 

  
Yes, I can! Clearly, you aren't smart enough to keep control of yourself!"

 

  
"Seriously? You think I can't take care of myself?" Sam yells back.

 

  
"Yeah, no, shit! You down demon blood like it's nothing, release Lucifer, leave me in purgatory, not killing Jack, and get fucked by an Archangel! Leaving us all with a possible Nephilim!"

 

"First of all, fuck you, Dean, and you know what? You sound just like John!"

 

  
"I don't see the problem with that." Dean spits back. "He was a better man than you!"

 

  
Both Sam and Dean freeze. Both of them are taking in what Dean had said. Dean’s face turns from anger to confusion to horror in just a few seconds. Flashbacks of John holding him down and raping him running through his mind. Followed by arguments and beatings. His stomach feels sick, and he can feel tears fill up his eyes.

 

  
Dean's face turns from pissed to horrified. "Sam, I didn't mean that!"

 

  
Sam turns to walk away. "Sam, don't walk away from me!" Dean screams.

 

  
"Shut the fuck up, Dean!" Sam screams at him. Dean shrinks back a bit, but Sam doesn't care. "I'm sick and tired of you treating me like absolute shit! Ever since we were kids, all you did was treat me like your sidekick!"

 

  
"Sam..."

 

  
"No!" He snarls back. "I'm not done yet. From the hundreds of times, you have punched me, to nearly killing me for having my powers, to shoving Gadreel in me without my consent, which by the fucking way is the definition of rape — nearly killing me again as a demon! And tell me, I should be dead instead of Charlie. All you have ever done is treat me worse than dirt! And I'm sick and tired of it!”

  
  
"Sam-" Dean tries to speak.

 

  

“How many of these things have I held these against you? Huh? How many times have I brought it up when I was upset with you?”

 

 

Sam watches Dean stop to think. “I’m sorry,” Dean whispers. Sam whips around and starts climbing up the stairs. “Where are you going?” Dean sounds worried.

 

  
“I haven’t decided yet.” Sam faces his brother and narrows his eyes. “Anywhere but here.”

 

  
“Wait! Take the Impala, please.” Dean fishes the keys out of his pocket and throws them up to Sam. He manages to catch them with ease. “I don’t want you walking around.”

 

  
Sam gets another wave of anger. “That’s the biggest problem. You always think you can tell me what to do.”

 

  
Sam turns and opens the door he makes sure to slam it behind him.

 

\-----------(POV Dean)))--------

 

“I don’t want you walking around.” The words ring around the bunker. Dean can see Sam’s eyes flare again in a way that scares Dean.

 

  
“That’s the biggest problem. You always think you can tell me what to do.”

 

  
Dean watches his little brother walk out the door and slam it with more force than Dean himself had just a few minutes before. He feels guilty. He really didn’t mean to say any of that. There was a reason why Sam kept everything to himself, and Dean is just starting to realize why. It’s because of him. Any time Sam does something that is slightly out of Dean’s comfort zone, Dean will bring it up in arguments even years after that happened. He has forgotten that his brother is his own person.

 

  
Dean deflates. He realized his mistake way too late. Dean was supposed to keep Sam safe. Instead, he is the one who causes him pain.

 

  
“Where is Sam?” Cas asks from behind him.

 

  
“Cas I fucked up,” Dean whispers. “I fucked up big time.”

 

  
“What are you talking about?”

 

  
Dean turns to face Cas, and he tells him what happened. He includes all the details.

 

  
“Dean Winchester for someone so smart you are also so incredibly stupid,” Cas growls at Dean. He feels himself shrink away a bit. “Right now your brother is going through a lot. He is dealing with the sudden loss of a mother he never knew. He is also pregnant with a Nephilim. All he needs is some support, and your response to that has been nothing close to supportive.”

 

  
“I know Cas. I can fix that, but how do I fix what I said to Sam?”

 

  
“Let Gabriel talk to him first. Maybe he can calm Sam down a bit.” Cas suggests. “But first you are going to have to tell Gabriel what you did. I’m not doing that for you.”

 

  
“I can’t tell Gabriel!” Dean exclaims. “He’s going to kill me!”

 

  
“And he would be right to do so!” Cas says. “But if it makes you feel any better I won’t let him kill you until you apologize to Sam-” Cas pauses for a second. “And Jack.”

 

  
“No, that doesn’t make me feel better!” Dean replies. “I can’t tell him! And I am not apologizing to the son of Satan.”

 

  
“Dean Winchester I can guarantee you this has hurt your brother more than it will hurt you. Jack didn’t ask to be fathered by Lucifer, so perhaps you should treat him more kindly.”

 

  
“Fucking didn’t ask to be born,” Dean mumbles under his breath. “That’s a bullshit excuse.”

 

  
Cas grabs onto his arm and pulls him along. “You are acting like a child.”

 

\-----------(POV Gabriel)))--------

 

“There you go, kiddo.” Gabriel tries to ease Jack’s discomfort. “Dean, got you pretty good, didn’t he?” Gabriel knew he needed to clear up the blood before he can heal the Nephilim, but right now, he was being careful not to hurt him further.

 

  
“Is this what a broken nose feels like?” Jack asks him. “Cause I don’t want to have another one.”

 

  
“I don’t know Jacky.” Gabriel decided to use nicknames to make Jack more comfortable. “Never had one.”

 

  
“How?” Jack questions. “You are old, right?”

 

“There are only a few things ever made that could give me a broken nose, and most of those are gone or dead.”

 

  
“Your brothers?”

 

  
“Yep. And dear old dad and my aunt.”

 

  
“You have an aunt?”

 

  
“Yeah, I do. Her name is Amara. She is pretty nice once you get to know her.”

 

 

“Oh, I’ve heard of her! Sam told me how she tried to destroy the world.”

 

 

“Yeah, that was a misunderstanding.”

 

 

“Oh. What were your brothers like?”

 

  
“Michael was the oldest. He was kind of an asshole. Very self-righteous.” Gabriel started. He felt a sudden pang at the mention of his brother. “ Lucifer was next. He used to be trustworthy, but then dad created humans. Lucifer turned against all of us. If he ever manages to come back to Earth, don’t listen to a single word, he says.” Gabriel finally manages to heal the Nephilim’s nose. “There we go. Raphael was next-”

 

  
“Wait, how come I can’t trust him?”

 

  
“Sam hasn’t told you?”

 

  
“No, what would he tell me?”

 

  
“That’s up to him to say, but I will tell you that Lucifer lies and cheats his way to victory. He doesn’t care who gets hurt in the process. When Lucifer found out I was alive, he killed me for siding with humans rather than him.”

 

  
“Oh. I’m sorry.” Jack looks sad. The boy's shoulders drop.

 

  
“It’s not your fault, Jack.” Gabriel places his hand on the Nephilim’s arm. “No matter what Dean tells you, you are better than your father.” He flashes Jack a reassuring smile. “Now! Back to the story of my siblings! Raphael, they were always so calm. When Lucifer was banished, Raphael joined Michael’s side. Raph and I weren’t always close, but we would always try to break up Michael’s and Lucifer’s fights.”

 

  
“Gabriel!” Cas had yelled from the entrance to the kitchen. “Have you finished healing Jack?”

 

  
“Yes, why?” Gabriel asks. “Dean needs to talk to you, and I need to talk to Jack.” Just as Cas finished talking, the angel shoved said human into the room.

 

  
Jack stood up and walked towards Cas, clearly not in the mood to be in the same room as Dean. The Nephilim passed Dean without a word.

 

  
“Umm, Jack?” Dean murmurs, turning towards the Nephilim. “I’m sorry for hitting you. That was really out of line.”

 

  
Jack briefly smiled at Dean, then turned and walked out with Cas.

 

  
Gabriel immediately noticed the lack of a certain 6,4 hunter. “Where is Sam?”

 

  
“That’s what I’m here to talk about,” Dean explains. The hunter looks guilty and upset, but he doesn’t start to say anything.

 

  
“Dean.” Gabriel threatens. “What did you do?” Gabriel finishes with a growl.

 

  
Dean looks into Gabriel’s eyes and jumps into what happened between him and Sam. After Dean finished the story, Gabriel felt like he wanted to smite Dean.

 

  
Gabriel sighed and pushed down his anger. “You’re lucky. I don’t kill you right here and now.”

 

 

“I know.”

 

 

“We’ve got some work to do.”


End file.
